1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control device and a control method for an electronic apparatus; and particularly relates to a control device and a control method for an electronic apparatus which is provided with a touch panel display and which is able to receive touch operations by setting a predetermined area as a touch area.
2. Related Art
Electronic apparatuses which are provided with a touch panel display and which are able to receive touch operations by setting a predetermined area as a touch area are used.
A touch panel display is able to display predetermined images including text, and each image is called an object. In such electronic apparatuses, it is possible to use image editing such as expanding, contracting, or moving each object on the touch panel display. The function of expansion and contraction is generally called scaling.
In the expansion/contraction operation, a quadrangular border surrounding the object image is displayed, a square touch area is set in each of the four corners, and the touch areas are dragged and moved in a diagonal direction. As the distance between the original touch areas narrows or widened, the image of the object is expanded or contracted.
JP-A-2015-108901 is an example of related art.
The touch areas at the four corners approach each other as the image of the object is contracted. Accordingly, when the image becomes sufficiently small, the touch areas are moved close to each other and are adjacent, and if the image is further reduced, the touch areas will overlap each other. Alternatively, it is necessary to prohibit contraction past the point of overlap. It is also difficult to touch each touch area individually in a state where the touch areas are excessively close.
In the invention, it is easy to operate the touch areas.